


I’ve got a cramp

by YuzuChupaChups



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27301666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YuzuChupaChups/pseuds/YuzuChupaChups
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton & Peter Bonnington, Lewis Hamilton/Torger "Toto" Wolff
Kudos: 9





	I’ve got a cramp

“I've got a cramp.”  
  
“Copy. Understood .”Bono几乎是下意识地就回复了这两个单词。他本以为这只是一次普通的加密通话，就像“My tyres are gone”这种。但当他仔细地在脑海里搜索和“cramp”发音相近的暗号时，他并没有得到结果。  
  
所以，Lewis Hamilton是真的抽筋了，比“w11是全围场最快的车”这个事实还要真的那种。  
  
但Bono除了在TR里安抚好领跑的车手的情绪外，也不能做更多的事情了。Toto在知道发生了什么后，虽然眉头紧锁，手指也在Lewis的按键上停留了很久，但最后到底是没按下去。  
  
没有车队会因为这个原因让领跑的车手在比赛还有8圈结束时退赛，即使梅赛德斯在车队积分榜上一骑绝尘，Toto也不会做这个决定，更不要说这场胜利还是新时代的里程碑。不过就算下达了车队指令，Lewis也极有可能不会听。19年霍根海姆的杆位是在什么情况下拿到的，除了Lewis，没人比Toto和Bono更清楚。  
  
但抽筋似乎并没有太影响六届世界冠军的发挥，连着刷了几个最快圈后，Lewis以25秒的优势拿下了冠军。Bono和他合作将近有8年了，也不是不清楚Lewis会边抱怨边把车子的性能压榨到极限。可他还是觉得十分神奇:Lewis是怎么做到在需要松油门缓解疼痛的同时做到刷新最快圈速的?w11是快没错，但也不至于如此离谱。不止Bono，全围场的人都非常好奇。不过刚刚通知Bono上领奖台的Toto好像更在意车手的身体状况。当他看见Lewis下车后在抻右小腿时，脸上露出了和那天在早间新闻播报里看到“Hamilton放假骑摩托摔车”这个报道时一样的表情。但和那时不同的是，维修区通道里并没有桌子可以给他发泄情绪。  
  
破纪录的一站比往常的比赛还要忙碌，颁奖、采访、大合照、总结……直到Lewis回到了酒店房间，他才获得了只属于自己的时间。 当他从热气腾腾的浴室里出来，正准备抱着Roscoe舒舒服服地躺在床上刷INS时，门铃非常不合时宜地响了起来。他很清楚门外的人是谁，所以他不紧不慢地套上了睡衣后才拖着仍有异样感的右腿去开门。  
  
“你的腿怎么样了？”这是Toto进门后的第一句话。  
  
Lewis开了门便又折返回了卧室，Toto为此诧异地挑了挑眉。他本以为Lewis会和往常一样占据着大半个沙发，边刷着他认为不甚有趣的社交网络边有一搭没一搭地和他聊天，顺便还把小腿搭在他的大腿上。但最后总是因为Lewis聊着聊着就没声儿了而结束对话，Toto又怕他睡在沙发上会着凉，所以只好把他抱回床上后再完成手上的工作。只是今天他这个直奔床铺而去的架势……大概是真的太累了。  
  
“没什么问题，只是抽筋而已。” Lewis的声音透过被子传出来，显得有些沉闷。Roscoe似乎是被刚才的一连串动静给吵醒了，它发出不耐烦的呼噜声，以提醒两个人类他的存在。它的主人把它从床尾捞了过去，轻柔地抚慰着它。Toto顺势坐到床边，手稍有些力度地按压着Lewis的右小腿。  
  
“情况我已经听队医说了，我问的是你感觉怎么样。” Toto手掌的温热透过睡裤舒缓了稍有异样的肌肉，也卸下了Lewis坚硬的盔甲。  
  
“刚抽筋那会儿太痛了，油门都踩不住。我到现在都感觉好像还在痛。”Lewis用小腿蹭了蹭Toto的手，示意他再用力一点，“我只能猛踩一脚油门再松开，也不知道对车会不会有影响。”   
  
罕见的，Lewis的话里有撒娇的意味。这让Toto想起了19年的霍根海姆，烧得浑身滚烫的英国人一躲开网飞的镜头就缠着他要抱抱，怀里颤抖的身体让他恨不得把人按在酒店里休息。诚然，他是利益至上的商人，但一个分站冠军和1号车手的健康孰轻孰重他还是有数的，奈何他拗不过Lewis。  
  
“别的车手听到你这话估计要羡慕死了。直道上没有办法一直踩油门都还能刷最快圈。”  
  
“他们在羡慕我之前应该先想想为什么梅赛德斯不要他们，对吧。”Lewis扬了扬下巴，用Toto自己的话怼了回去。  
  
Toto无奈地笑了笑，继续按摩着Lewis的小腿。  
  
没一会儿，Toto感觉Lewis的呼吸变沉了，抬眼一看，果然已经搂着Roscoe睡着了。他小心翼翼地放下Lewis的腿，把他手边的iphone接上充电器，打开勿扰模式并放在了床头柜上。正当他给Lewis盖好被子，直起身准备退出卧室时，床上的人牵住了他的袖子。  
  
“今晚睡在这儿吧。”  
  
Toto想了想，点头同意了。因为Lewis爱干净的性子，他每次都是洗了澡，穿着起居服过来的。再加上今天难得没有工作，所以早点睡觉也不失为一个好选择。  
  
Toto把Roscoe抱到它的小窝后便钻进了早已被捂暖的被窝，但怕冷的英国人还是躲进了温暖的、早已熟悉的怀抱里。   
  
END


End file.
